Light-emitting components, for example light-emitting diodes of organic materials (OLEDs), have as an essential property a homogeneity of the luminous density over the active area of an electrode surface. However, on account of the materials used and/or the small layer thicknesses, the electrode surfaces of an OLED have a relatively high electrical resistance. For an electrode surface formed as an anode, indium-tin oxide (ITO) or aluminum-oxidized zinc oxide (ZnOA:Al) is often used as the material. When there are high current densities, the electrical resistance may cause a voltage drop, which may lead to a considerable inhomogeneity of the luminous density. Especially in lighting applications, which require large, homogeneous luminous surfaces, this is undesired.
In order to improve the homogeneity of the current density on the active area, it is known to use electrically conductive conductor path structures, also known as busbar structures, formed on an electrode surface. The structures are applied under or on the electrode surface, for example the electrode surface formed as an anode, and in the finished state usually have the form of thin, narrow metal strips. The application of such conductor path structures allows the conductivity of the electrode surface to be increased significantly and the homogeneity of the luminous density to be improved. It is known to form the conductor path structures by applying a conductive metal paste over the full surface area of the electrode surface and subsequently etching it in order to form a structuring in the form of multiple paths aligned parallel to one another or in the form of a network structure. Photolithographically structured resist masks may be used for example as etching masks. Large etching plants and a large amount of chemicals are required for the etching, making the application of conductor path structures complex and cost-intensive.